Remember
by Elocia
Summary: New Years is a time to celebrate a new beginning. A time to start a new, and make goals. But remember the one’s who cannot be there. May they be deceased, or in a deep sleep. Keep them with you, in Heart and Soul. A OneShot


**A red rose means Remember**

**

* * *

**

**Remember  
**_  
One-Shot_

**

* * *

**Even at such a early hour the Hidden Leaf Village was blooming with life. The bare streets were now packed with people, as they helped each other to place up multiple decorations on the walls, shops and trees. Children raced through the streets, holding crate paper and spray-paint in there chubby hands. New Years was a exciting holiday for the people of Kohana. It's a time to start anew. Forget all past mistakes that may of taken place during the year, and turn over a new leaf. Maybe even create some goals that one would strive to clumpish before the next year is over. 

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait up!"

The said boy turned around on his heal, and squinted bright blue eyes at the girl who stood in front of him. Hands on knees, as her body took in large gulps of oxygen. After a new moments she stood up, and gave the blond a genuine smile, "Good morning, Naruto. You all ready for New Years?"

Time had passed since Team 7 first met, and now they were all at the maturing age of 17. Sakura's body had changed into a women's, filling out in the right places and giving her more of a mature look. She was now a doctor at the local hospital. Using her healing skills the best to her ability, and helping people in need. Sakura's pink hair remained short, and in the same style she wore it as a pre-teen. Her attitude had changed a lot. She was more a wear of Naruto, and didn't discard him as quickly as she would of.

Naruto placed a hand behind his head of unruly blond hair and gave a small laughter, "Kind of," he responded, "I just got to do a few more things, then I'm all set!"

Sakura frowned, and shook her head in a displeasing way at Naruto's organization. Just like Sakura, Naruto had changed a lot. He'd lost the baby fat, and now stood as a handsome man. Although he is yet to achieve his goal of being Hokage, he still trains with his teachers to do the best he can. Naruto (much to Sakura's disappointment) is now taller than the female, in which he takes his time to boast about. Because of past events, he is a lot less naïve, and actually thinks before he acts.

"Well, when you're all ready, come to the flower shop, okay? Ino and myself want to give you something."

He responded with a mute nod of his hair as the two friends bid their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

It wasn't until later that evening that Naruto walked down the already darkening streets, weaving in and out of excited people to finally arrive at the small flower shop. Upon opening the door, a small bell jingled, and Ino- who'd be tending to some flowers stood up and smiled at Naruto. The scent of flowers hit his sensitive nose, as he smiled back at Ino and walked further into the store, letting the door close with a jingle behind him.

Ino and Naruto were more friendly between each other. Ino's body had filled out- much like Sakura's but she'd let her hair grow longer. But she still kept it tied up in a tight pony tail at the back of her head. "Hello Naruto. How have you been?" She asked as she placed the stems she had in her hands into a nearby rubbish bin.

"I've been fine. Training to become the next Hokage!" he boasted in return. Giving off his jaw-aching smile, "What about you?"

Ino just rolled her eyes at Naruto, "I've been good. Since it's been Christmas and New Years, the flower selling has gone really well. Hopefully I'll have enough money soon to renovate the store." The past owner of the flower shop had died a few years back of old-age, so in his will he'd left the string of flower shops to his trusted worker; Ino.

Before Naruto could open his mouth to reply and bell behind him jingled and a crowd of people entered the store. A large grin appeared in Ino's face as she waved with a joyful greeting. The blond frowned as he turned around and came face to face with all of his friends.

Since Naruto had been sent away for training, he was hardly ever at Kohana, and even if he was- it was only for a few days or so. So it surprised the Hokage in training to see the smiling faces. Being the emotional boy he was, he almost felt himself starting to tear. He hadn't seen them in years, so it was a big surprise.

Kakashi raised a single hand (the other one was holding a Ichi-Ichi volume) and in his usual monotone voice greeted us with a loud, "Yo," his eyes continued reading the book, and glanced up momentarily to give Naruto and Ino a small smile. Beside the gray haired male, Iruka stood, with a friendly smile lighting his features. All though Naruto's journey, he'd been a big help for the blond. He was the person who gave him his first Forehead-guard. The same one that was currently resting on his forehead, pushing his hair up into it's gravity defying position. Although as he grew older- his hair grew longer, so now single strands covered the metal.

Behind Kakashi and Iruka (who were finally a couple. And they had been for a few years now) stood Gaara, who had his arms folded over his chest. He was a lot taller now- but other than that he hadn't changed much. It surprised Naruto that Gaara would actually be in Kohana. Since Gaara had been living in the Hidden Village of Sand it wasn't every day the red-head would journey out of the village.

As expected; Kankuro and Temari stood on either side of the boy. On the gossip Sakura had told him, both said people had mastered their techniques. And were living at the Hidden Sand Village with Gaara. Although Naruto and them still have the odd disagreement, they were closer than what they were at pre-teens.

Lee, in all his pride stood in his infamous pride. Naruto had to wonder how much shame the boy had. Even at Lee's current age- he continued to wear the green leotard. He looked exactly the same as when he was a per-teen, but his face fitted together a lot better. His eyes weren't as large, but they still had a crazy look to them. His arm was draped across Sakura's shoulder, who held a small cherry blush upon her face.

It didn't come as a surprise to Naruto that Sakura and Lee would be dating. Back when they were children Lee would be flirting with Sakura every chance he got. Lee and Sakura now lived together in a small apartment- and Lee trained small children at hand-to-hand combat when Sakura was down at the hospital.

Gai still resembled Lee so much that he would pass as his father. The older Lee had his folded arm rested upon Lee's shoulder, and a large smile was shown on his face. Naruto could of sworn he saw the light glint off his pearly whites. Gai was a teacher- much like Lee, and they both started up a small dojo where they'd train younger children.

Shino could just be seen at the back of the group. He was silent, as he'd always been. No one knew where he lived- but rumor had it that he continued to be a ninja, and used his ability to control bugs to fight in a forest environment.

TenTen stood next to Sakura, a friendly smile on her face. TenTen had become a medical-ninja, just like Sakura. She currently lived with Sakura and Lee, in a spare room they'd given her. Although she traveled around a lot- helping other ninja's on missions. So she was hardly ever at Kohana.

Kiba held a smirk on his face, in which Naruto responded. Kiba and Naruto still got along well. A testing friendship they had. The dog-boy now resembled more of a human. His hair was slightly more tame, but still a bit more unruly than the average male. In his arms sat Akamaru, who yapped happily in the clutch that he was behind held in. Kiba continued to be a ninja, and with Akamaru- he was one of Kohana's finest tracking ninjas. He lived in a small apartment on the other side of town with Akamaru and Choji.

The big-boned ninja, had surprisingly lost some of his weight. Although he was still bigger that Kiba- who he stood next to, he wasn't so obese. Choji lived with Kiba- and sometimes went missions, but normally the ninja could be seen sitting at home, eating food much like he did when he was younger.

Hinata stood at the back. Her hair had grown longer and gave her a more mature look. Naruto had to admit; Hinata had grown up to be a very beautiful women. The said female was still extremely shy, as she clutched onto her cousins jacket as she cast Naruto a small smile. Blush evident upon her face.

Neji still held a challenging look in his pure white eyes as Naruto's sky blue ones met his. Even though they were much older, the friends still challenged each other. Although it wasn't as competing as what it was. More of a friendly brawl. Neji and Hinata lived in a small apartment, next door to Sakura and Lee. Both of them were still fighters. And they'd both go away on missions.

Naruto was glad to see that Hinata and Neji got along so well. Now they acted more like family. But then again; all of them- all of his friends. They all acted like a large family, helping each other though the toughest times. And even if one had been away for ages, when they returned, there was always someone there to listen.

"This is certainly a surprise," laughed Naruto. A hand placed on the back of his head as he laughed nervously. It'd been ages since they'd all been in the same room. And the fact almost brought the boy to tears of happiness.

Sakura spoke up, "Yeah. When we found out that you'd be back for New Years, Ino, and myself decided to get the whole gang back together. Just like what we use to."

The gang nodded their head in agreement.

"Awe, you guys." A teary eyed Naruto cried, getting laughed from everyone- even Gaara managed to crack a smile.

It was around 10pm, and the gang were all crowed around in the middle of the main street. People walked around with large grins on their faces, fireworks lit up the sky in a display of colorful flowers. Everyone wore their respectful kimono's - a certain color and design for each person. Even Lee and Gai wore identical green silk.

Naruto was sitting on a small park bench, exhausted. They'd gone looking around the stalls- and enjoyed some of the activities they had planned for the younger children. And it certainly took a lot out of the blond. His head was back as he glanced up at the midnight sky, alight with color. The dark blue hue reminded the teenager of a certain boy. Although his thoughts were interrupted when he felt people around him.

With a slight 'Oof' he leant forward and was greeted with a group of smiling faces. He smiled back in reply, still not able to believe how much they'd all changed. Sakura held out her hand, in which Naruto accepted as the she-ninja helped the boy onto his feet, "Sorry guys. Just thought I'd rest for a moment."

"Nah, it's fine," Kakashi replied. For once the novel was no where to be seen, "Were you thinking about _him_?" His words held a sincere tone. As Naruto just slowly nodded his head. A unwelcome silence over came the group, everyone knew of the feelings Naruto held for a certain raven-haired boy.

Sakura was the first to break the silence, which they were all thankful for, "I asked Tsunade, and she said that you could go see him…"

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Sakura, "Really?" She nodded her head in response, as Naruto gave her a hug, muttering thank-you over and over again.

The gang watched with a sad smile upon their face. After a few moments he pulled away and grinned widely, "I'll best be going then." Before he could even walk away Sakura had taken a hold of his hand- disabling him from walking any further. He gave the female doctor a confused look.

"We all picked a flower each for him," true to her word- each member held out a single flower, which Naruto accepted happily, "Tell him 'Happy New Years,' for all of us, okay?"

The blond ninja nodded his head- his arms filled with flowers from different shapes, sizes and colors. "Thank you all, so much!" And without another word he sprinted off down the road, a new light within him.

"He truly loves him," Kakashi sighed with a smile, "even through everything. He still stays by his side. That's true love."

The remaining gang nodded their heads. Ino shot her fisted hand up into the air, "Okay guys! Time to P-A-R-T-Y!"

Upon arriving at the hospital Naruto slowed down his pace and opened the door. The nurses gave the boy a kind smile- and as if they were expecting him, they lead him down a dark hall way before taking a sudden stop at a door. They bid the blond a good bye, and a happy new years before retreating. Leaving the blond- with shaky hands to open the sliding door and enter the silent room.

The blinds were drawn back, as the hue from the fireworks lit up the darkened room. The subconscious beep echoes through the silent room. His shoes squeaked on the clean hospital floors as he carefully disposed the flowers into a large vase that held a single Cherry Blossom, avoiding looking at the figure to lay still in the bed.

A few years ago, news had arrived that Sasuke was returning to Kohana. Naruto- who was still being trained by Kakashi was over the moon at the news. He still felt slightly bitter at the other boy for trying to kill him. But he knew the raven haired boy had his reasons. Upon Kakashi's permission, Naruto had raced to the main gate- only to see Sasuke, bloodied and broken wobble on unstable legs towards the village. The scene took the young blond by surprise as he raced forward to catch the falling Sasuke before he could hit the ground.

The black eyed look upon his blue orbs, a tired and pained look within him, "I did it, Naruto," he breathed, his voice raspy and barely audible, "I avenged my clan's death."

Naruto knew that, that had meant that he'd killed his brother. And instead of feeling disgust towards the boy, he felt proud. The raven-haired boys goal was complete. Now he was able to live his life a new. Although- not everything has a happy ending. After whispering those words, the boy was swept into a coma. And that was where he now.

For the first time in ages Naruto reluctantly looked over at the sleeping beauty. His body was skinny, and that was to be expected. His raven hair was shinny and fill of life- which allowed the blond to come to the conclusion that the nurses must of bathed him earlier.

He lay on his back, as his chest raised ever so slightly with each breath. After keeping Sasuke in the hospital for just under a year, they had decided that it was a lost cause. The raven haired boy would never awaken. But Naruto wouldn't have any of it. He demanded that they kept him there, and with everyone that mattered backing him up- they had to agree.

Pulling out his hand he shifted a small chair over to the side of his loves bed, and sat down. Staring at the pale face of the boy he loved.

"Hey Sasuke," his voice sounded different to himself, "It's me Naruto, the dobe. I came back from training today. They say I'm getting stronger. And Sakura told me that you are getting stronger to. She said that you might be waking up soon." He had to put his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. No one could blame him. He was in love with the raven haired boy, and talking to him like this just made sadness over come him.

He reached out with a shaky hand and pushed a long strand of dark hair out of Sasuke's face, "The whole gang is back. Even Gaara. They all look so different now. You need to hurry up and wake up- so you can see them all. Sasuke and Lee's relationship is going well, same for Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi even has a new Icha-Icha volume." He took in a deep breath, the boom of fireworks could be heard in the background.

"It's New Years eve.. I made my goals. One is to help you wake up. I want you to be able to see me become Hokage. See Sakura and Lee's first child. I know that one day, you will wake up. Just don't ever give up, okay? I won't ever give up on you. You told me how to be strong- how to overcome trouble. And now- I'll return the favour." A lone tear fell down the blonds face, across the whisker-scars. A river followed, and soon he was sniffling. He held onto Sasuke's hand in his own. The coma patient's hand felt cold in Naruto's own palm. But Sasuke had always been like that.

"Even when I'm away training. I'm always thinking about you. Wondering how you are, if you're any better. Sakura keeps me updated. You'll have to thank her when you wake up. Oh- the gang all brought a flower for you. They're sitting on the table by your side. Each of them are different. They're waiting for you to wake up, Sasuke. Waiting for you to open your onyx eyes to the world." As he spoke he looked upon the older boy's face. Remembering how his eyes hand looked when he opened them. How even though they were as black as night- light seemed to shine though.

In the distance he could hear people starting to count down, "It's almost New Years, and I know that even though you're not awake, I'm not starting this year without you. Just don't give up hope. Believe in yourself, like you believed in me."

20

"I know I've told you many times, but I love you Sasuke, I'm such a idiot for not telling you when you were awake. I love you with all my heart. And I would give anything for you to live with me. In a small cottage, off in the country. We can train together. Just like we use to.."

5

The blond sat up slowly and pressed his lips onto the raven-haired boys, just as a song of 'Happy New Year' erupted, among fireworks are people cheered loud enough for it to reach the deceased and the loved. The warmness of the others lips gave Naruto new hope. He pulled away after a few moments, and looked upon Sasuke's face, a small smile grazing his face as a single tear fell from his blue eyes and landed on his one and only love.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke."

**New Year is a time to start a new, forget all past mistakes. Make new goals. And strive to do your best. But one must remember the people who have passed. The people who cannot celebrate a new beginning. Take heed to these people. Think about them, and do all you can to make sure you don't be greedy with all the cheerfulness, and celebration. Just remember them, don't forget then, and allow them in heart and spirit to celebrate with you.**

**Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

By  
**Elocia**


End file.
